LOST AND FOUND
by MarvelGirl52
Summary: BooneOC: Jack thought his sister was dead. Everyone thought Boone was dead. What if them, 46 people from a plane crash in 2002, and Alex Rousseau show up? How will Jack react when he finds out his sister Avril and Boone are alive?
1. Long Time No See

**Summary: Jack has a little sister named Avril Shepard who is a singer and has been on tour with Drive Shaft. Three years before the crash of Oceanic Flight 815, she was on a plane (Oceanic Flight 720) also from Australia to LA. Two hours after the plane took off it hit some turbulence and crashed on the same Jack, Kate, Sawyer, and the others crashed on. She and the rest of the survivors faced the same obstacles, maybe even more. Avril and the survivors of Flight 815 will soon discover the secrets of the island. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOST.**

LOST AND FOUND

Long Time No See

It has been 54 days since the crash of Oceanic Flight 815. A lot has happened since the crash (I think you would have watch the show before if you're reading this story so I won't write what has already happed). Recently, Charlie Pace has been noticing that someone is following him, but every time he turns around that someone is gone.

Day 54

Charlie is walking in the forest and he is debating whether or not to keep the statue full of drugs. He knew that if Clare found it she would hate him. He knew that there was a chance she would find out whether or not she finds the statue because Locke knows his secret know now. He notices he is being followed again, so he walks to the field where the play golf. He hoped that if he led the person to the field he might be able to catch them. He hears this person still following him.

He turns around and sees a girl about his age behind him. She has brown hair and green eyes (she looks like Avril Lavigne). She tries to run away, but Charlie runs after her and tackles her down. "Get off me," she shouts clearly pissed off at him. He gets off her and pulls her to her feet. "Avril is that you," asked Charlie with a shocked expressing on his face.

**

* * *

A/N:** Avril Shepard is almost like Avril Lavigne, she is a singer and has the same songs, but everything else is different. I am going to be pairing Avril with Boone. I already know how I am bringing him back from the dead. This is my first fan fiction story so please review and tell me what you think. No flames please.


	2. Finding Out

**Summary: Jack has a little sister named Avril Shepard who is a singer and has been on tour with Drive Shaft. Three years before the crash of Oceanic Flight 815, she was on a plane (Oceanic Flight 720) also from Australia to LA. Two hours after the plane took off it hit some turbulence and crashed on the same Jack, Kate, Sawyer, and the others crashed on. She and the rest of the survivors faced the same obstacles, maybe even more. Avril and the survivors of Flight 815 will soon discover the secrets of the island. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOST.**

LOST AND FOUND

Finding Out

"Avril is that you," asked Charlie with a shocked expressing on his face. "No, it's a polar bear," Avril said sarcastically," Of course it's me!" "God, I haven't seen you since our tour in Europe," said Charlie (Avril is a singer, her and Driveshaft went on tour, and Charlie and her became good friends before she disappeared.) "Did you have to knock me down," asked Avril clearly pissed off. "Avril calm down," said Charlie," You can't blame me, with the others going around and taking people."

"Wait, you know about the others," asked Avril. "Yes," said Charlie," Maybe you could tell me all you know about this island after I take you to Jack." "Wait a minute, Jack," asked Avril seeming to be familiar with the name. "Yes, Jack Shepard, he is the doctor on the island," replied Charlie.

"Jack Shepard, he is my brother," said Avril shocked to hear that her older brother was on the island. "Wait, Jack is your brother," asked Charlie," You have a brother?" "My name is Avril Shepard, his name is Jack Shepard," said Avril," Don't you think there might be a chance we are siblings?" "Okay, more a reason to take you to Jack. Follow me," said Charlie.

5 Minutes Later:

Charlie and Avril were walking towards the beach when Charlie spotted Hurley. "Hey Hurley, do you know where Jack is," asked Charlie. "Yeah, he is in the hatch," said Hurley. Hurley noticed Avril and asked," Dude, who is she?" "This is Avril," said Charlie," She is Jack's sister." "Dude, didn't Jack say he was on the plane alone," asked Hurley. "I wasn't on the plane with Jack," said Avril," I was on another plane that crashed three years ago. Jack probably thinks I'm dead right now."

"Dude, you've been on this island for three years and you just show up now," said Hurley not believing her and thinking she was one of the others. "Hurley she'll tell us everything once we find Jack," said Charlie," Can you take us to the hatch?" "I don't think that's a good idea," said Hurley. Avril pulled out a gun and said," Take me to my brother or I'll kill you." "Okay, okay, I'll do it, just put the gun down," said Hurley scared for his life. Avril did what she was told and put the gun down. Hurley then took them to see Jack.

**

* * *

A/N:** Please review and tell me what you think. No flames please.


	3. Reunion & Short Story Revealed

**Summary: Jack has a little sister named Avril Shepard who is a singer and has been on tour with Drive Shaft. Three years before the crash of Oceanic Flight 815, she was on a plane (Oceanic Flight 720) also from Australia to LA. Two hours after the plane took off it hit some turbulence and crashed on the same Jack, Kate, Sawyer, and the others crashed on. She and the rest of the survivors faced the same obstacles, maybe even more. Avril and the survivors of Flight 815 will soon discover the secrets of the island. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOST.**

LOST AND FOUND

Reunion & Short Story Revealed

Avril pulled out a gun and said," Take me to my brother or I'll kill you." "Okay, okay, I'll do it, just put the gun down," said Hurley scared for his life. Avril did what she was told and put the gun down. Hurley then took them to see Jack.

10 Minutes Later:

They arrived at the doors of the hatch. The doors were dirty and covered in vines. Hurley opened the doors and led them in. Charlie looked around in amazement as they walked down the long hallway. Avril thought, this looks just like our hatch. They arrived at the dome that contained the computer and they heard the timer beeping. _30, 29, 28…_ "You know, you should have someone watching this thing so the timer doesn't run out," said Avril as she walked to the computer. She them typed in the code _4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42_. The timer reset to 108. "How did you know what the code was," asked Hurley. Hurley still didn't believe her story. "Because where I've been living for 3 years, 1 mile away from it is a hatch just like this one," said Avril," Same code, same items, same computer." "If you're here, then who is typing the code in at your hatch," asked Charlie. Avril rolled her green eyes. "There are 47 other people back at my camp. 46 from the plane crash and one who was already on the island," explained Avril in a annoyed tone.

"Someone already on the island, one of the Others," asked Charlie wondering why they would an Other into their camp. "No she's not," said Avril. Avril was really offended that Charlie thought her friend was an Other. Just because she was born on the island dosen't mean she is on of them, thought Avril, Why do they think that if you were on the island before them you're a crazy hippie? Just when Charlie was about to ask another question Jack came in. "Kate, do you know where…," just as Jack was about to finish his question, he noticed Hurley, Charlie, and Avril. He stood there shocked for a few seconds. "Avril… how," Jack asked shocked. "It's a long story," said Avril with the smile.

"You mean she really is your sister," asked Hurley. "You mean out of the time you talked to me and her, you haven't believed her once," asked Charlie. "Dude, you can't blame me, it's hard to believe that Jack's supposed dead sister is alive and on the same island we crashed on," said Hurley. Jack still had a shocked and confused look on his face. "Avril how are you alive? Your plane disappeared 3 years ago," asked Jack. "Keyword disappeared. Your flight is probably marked down missing too," said Avril. "Avril, you need to tell us the whole story," said Jack. Okay I need to make this as short as possible, thought Avril, Now how do I do that? Avril should there thinking for a minute.

"Okay, short version. We crashed, 55 survivors, others attack first night and take 2 people, we find hatch, meet crazy French lady, go to Black Rock to get TNT to blow open hatch, see Dana the snob from High School, she leaves (like Desmond)," said Avril and her takes a breathe," We find French lady's daughter Alex, for 3 years we fight for our lives and others take 5 more people and kill 3, we meet a guy named Boone Carlyle in the jungle, and I find." "Wait, did you say you met Boone in the jungle," said Charlie," That's impossible, he's dead."

* * *

**A/N:** Please review and tell me what you think. No flames please. 


	4. Journey to 720's Camp

**Summary: Jack has a little sister named Avril Shepard who is a singer and has been on tour with Drive Shaft. Three years before the crash of Oceanic Flight 815, she was on a plane (Oceanic Flight 720) also from Australia to LA. Two hours after the plane took off it hit some turbulence and crashed on the same Jack, Kate, Sawyer, and the others crashed on. She and the rest of the survivors faced the same obstacles, maybe even more. Avril and the survivors of Flight 815 will soon discover the secrets of the island. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOST.**

LOST AND FOUND

Journey to 720's Camp

"Wait, did you say you met Boone in the jungle," said Charlie," That's impossible, he's dead." "No, he's not," said Avril," It will be clear later, but we have to get back to my camp. It's only one mile away." "Dude, I'm not going with the Others out there," said Hurley. "Okay, fine. What about you guys," asked Avril. "Sure," said Charlie. "Okay, but I have to tell Kate and the others that we're leaving, so she doesn't get worried," said Jack.

30 Minutes Later…

"Are we there yet," asked Charlie as they walked to Avril's camp. "Will you stop asking that," replied Avril," We're almost there." "Charlie, we haven't been walking long," said Kate who decided to join them on the trip along with Michel and Mr. Eko," Hang in there." Avril stopped and whispered," Be quiet." "Is it the Others," asked Michel.

"No," replied Avril as she walked over to a tree and climbed up leaving everyone clueless. "Wake up," Avril screamed from the tree. A guy with short, dirty blonde hair, a red t-shirt, jeans, and a rifle fell out and asked," Avril, are you crazy?" Avril jumped out of the tree and said," You're suppose to keep watch, not sleep. If you're tired, switch positions with Rex or someone else Chris."

"The Others come by here," asked Michel thinking if he found them, the would find his son. Chris replied," Yes, unfortunately." "We're lucky they only took 15 people and killed 4," added Avril. "Hey Jack, Charlie, didn't notice you both were here," said Chris stupidly. "How hard did you hit your head when you fell," asked Avril," Forget it, come on let's get to camp and Chris stay awake while you are on your shift."

Chris rolled his eyes. Avril started again to the camp and Jack, Charlie, Kate, Michel, and Mr. Eko followed thinking she has been on the island for one year too many. They kept walking till they reached the camp. The camp was made up of tree houses used for homes, activities, and protecting Avril's solar powered car (Avril is a nature freak). Also there was a large clock that was powered by water, man-made chairs for meetings, and a skate ramp made from wood and metal from the plane.

"Wow," said Charlie," How did you guys do all this?" "It was easy," said Avril," I was moving back home, so I had all my stuff, even my tools and I solar powered generator." "Is there anything you have that doesn't run on the sun," asked Michel. "Don't think so," said Avril. "Hi, Avril," said a voice coming from behind them. They turned around and saw a woman with brown hair (she looks like Phoebe from Charmed). "Hi, Alex," said Avril," Have you seen Boone?" Alex thought for a minute," No, but I think he is still sleeping. Who are these people?"

"Oh, right," said Avril," Jack, Kate, Charlie, Michel, Mr. Eko this is Alex Rousseau." "Wait, a minute," said Charlie," I heard that name before." "Isn't Alex the daughter of that crazy French woman," asked Michel. Avril giggled at his question. "She is not crazy," said Alex in a stern voice. "Guys, here is a tip, don't call Rousseau crazy in front of Alex or she'll kill you next time," said Avril," Anyway, thanks Alex. See you later." "Bye," said Alex walking away.

Then Avril walked up to the tree house that said City Hall/Hospital. She climbed up the rope ladder and went inside. "No offence Jack, but your sister has lost her mind," said Michel. "You can't blame her. She's been on this island for…,"Charlie was then interrupted by a crash coming from Avril's tree house. "What the hell," said a voice coming from inside. Kate realized that it was Boone's and Avril wasn't completely insane afterall.

**A/N:** Please review and tell me what you think. No flames please.


	5. I Thought You Were Dead

**Summary: Jack has a little sister named Avril Shepard who is a singer and has been on tour with Drive Shaft. Three years before the crash of Oceanic Flight 815, she was on a plane (Oceanic Flight 720) also from Australia to LA. Two hours after the plane took off it hit some turbulence and crashed on the same Jack, Kate, Sawyer, and the others crashed on. She and the rest of the survivors faced the same obstacles, maybe even more. Avril and the survivors of Flight 815 will soon discover the secrets of the island. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOST.**

LOST AND FOUND

I Thought You Were Dead

Avril climbed back down along with Boone. "Tada, I give you Boone," said Avril trying to get rid of the others shock.

"Bloody hell, she was telling the truth," said Charlie. Avril gave him a look that said," Shut up or I'll kill you."

"Hey guys, what's up," said Boone nervously," I can explain."

"How are you alive," asked Kate," We buried you."

"Long story," said Boone," By the way, how's Shannon?" There was a long silence.

"Shannon's dead," said Jack.

"Okay," said Boone with sadness in his voice," I'll be back." Boone walked away and disappeared into the jungle.

"Okay. That was unaccepted," said Avril confused," Wait a minute, who is Shannon?"

"Shannon was Boone's sister," said Kate.

"Okay," said Avril.

"You should take us to the hatch," said Mr. Eko.

"Sure," said Avril. She then led the group 1 mile farther into the jungle. They came to a double, steel door covered in vines. Avril opened and walked in followed by the rest of them. They kept walking till they arrived at a familiar looking dome. There were two people at the computer. One that was playing a gameboy and another who was doing a crossword puzzle. The crossword looked up as Avril and the rest of them arrived. "This is pretty much it," said Avril.

Michel looked at the computer then at Avril and asked," Can you communicate with other computers on the island?"

"No clue," said Avril," Del, can you answer that?"

"Maybe," said the man with the crossword a.k.a. Del," It only happened once and that was over two year ago."

"May I ask why you were contacted," asked Mr. Eko.

The one with the gameboy looked up and said," There was this kid named Adam. They took him. One day, he used the computer to contact us. He contacted us three times before the Others caught him. We haven't heard from him since." Michel wondered if Adam and Walt's disappearances were connected.

"Do you know why they took him," asked Michel.

"No, all we know is that his mom died a few weeks before the crash and his mom's boyfriend told his dad he couldn't take care of him. He said that things happened when Adam was around. Also, Aiden said he saw Adam in the jungle before Erin was shot by Julia," said the gameboy player.

"Greenlee, why didn't you tell me about this," asked Avril a little pissed off.

"Cause you were too busy bitching about how you were going to kill your brother and how Chris was being an idiot, so I didn't bother to tell you," said Greenlee.

"Whatever," said Avril.

"Do you know anything else about the island," asked Jack.

"Del does," said Greenlee smirking.

"The only other thing I know is that the monster on the island is a living thunder cloud," said Del after glaring at Greenlee.

**

* * *

A/N:** Please review and tell me what you think. No flames please.


	6. Not So Perfect Camp

**Summary: Jack has a little sister named Avril Shepard who is a singer and has been on tour with Drive Shaft. Three years before the crash of Oceanic Flight 815, she was on a plane (Oceanic Flight 720) also from Australia to LA. Two hours after the plane took off it hit some turbulence and crashed on the same Jack, Kate, Sawyer, and the others crashed on. She and the rest of the survivors faced the same obstacles, maybe even more. Avril and the survivors of Flight 815 will soon discover the secrets of the island. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOST.**

LOST AND FOUND

Not So Perfect Camp

"Do you know anything else about the island," asked Jack.

"Del does," said Greenlee smirking.

"The only other thing I know is that the monster on the island is a living thunder cloud," said Del after glaring at Greenlee.

"That's impossible," said Jack.

"It's not," said Mr. Eko," I saw it too." Jack look at Eko disbelievingly.

"Okay enough talking to the crazy guy," said Avril," Let's go back up and talk about what happened to us."

"Sure," said Kate. The group walked out and went back to the camp. It is now getting dark outside.

"Sit," said Avril to the survivors and they did," I know you might want to find out what happened to us over the years, right?"

"That would be nice," said Michel. Avril got up and started afire getting ready to tell them one of the most terrifying secrets of the islands.

"About a year ago the Others dragged one of our people into the jungle so we went after them to find her. We found a valley with two very high rock walls. Some of our group stayed in the center for a break, but Chris and I went further. We never suspected to see what we saw," said Avril looking at the survivers with a sad expression.

"What did you see," asked Charile.

"We say dinosaurs," said Avril.

"That's impossible," said Jack," Dinosaurs don't exist anymore."

"Alot of impossible things have happened here that are suspose to be impossible," said Avril," Anyway, Chris and I stood there shocked for a few minutes till raptors came and startled very huge dinosaurs. They started our way trying to get away from the carnavors. Chris and I ran to the Others who soon followed us." Avril paused and took a breath. "The dinosaurs toppled on to each other and we ran faster. We ran into a near by cave and hid, but we forgot Ginger outside. We looked out a saw her looking for us. She didn't notice the raptor behind her," said Avril," The raptor came at her and snapped her neck. When we got back to camp, we told everyone. The next day, Amanda comitted suicide."

"Sorry for your lost," said Mr. Eko.

"Thanks," said Avril.

"Is that the only bad thing that has happened to you guys," asked Charlie.

"No," said Avril," But that's the worst."

"We should get back to our camp," said Kate.

"No," said Avril," It's not safe. You can stay here. When we made our treehouses, we made a few extra." The survivors nodded in response.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for not updatin in a while. I was working on Dead or Alive. Please update. No flames. 


	7. The Stay at 720's Camp

**Summary: Jack has a little sister named Avril Shepard who is a singer and has been on tour with Drive Shaft. Three years before the crash of Oceanic Flight 815, she was on a plane (Oceanic Flight 720) also from Australia to LA. Two hours after the plane took off it hit some turbulence and crashed on the same Jack, Kate, Sawyer, and the others crashed on. She and the rest of the survivors faced the same obstacles, maybe even more. Avril and the survivors of Flight 815 will soon discover the secrets of the island. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOST.**

* * *

LOST AND FOUND

The Stay at 720's Camp

"You can return to your camp in the morning. Now come on up to the tree houses," Avril said as she climbed the rope ladder to the houses. The survivors then followed her up. When they got up, they saw that rope bridges and logs connected together connected the tree houses together. There were plane chairs outside some of the houses and some people outside wondering who these new people were. "Okay everyone," yelled Avril to everyone in her camp," These are the survivor of Oceanic Flight 815. Like us, they're stuck here with absolutely no hope of rescue. They will be staying with us for the night, so be nice to them." From the look on everyone's face, Avril could tell that they could careless as long as they were not the Others. "Hey Tate," Avril called to a guy reading a book on one of the plane chairs. He got up and went up to her to see what she wanted. "Can you show these guys where they will be staying tonight," asked Avril.

"Are you sure we can trust them," Tate asked Avril in a whisper.

Avril went closer to him and whispered," Not all of them, but I think we can help each other to get what we want."

"Okay," Tate said, then turned to the survivors and said," Follow me." He walked towards the western side of the camp and they followed him. Now to check on Boone, Avril thought to herself.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating in like forever. I'm trying to update all my fan fics, since I haven't in a long time. Please review. No flames. 


	8. A Talk with Boone

**Summary: Jack has a little sister named Avril Shepard who is a singer and has been on tour with Drive Shaft. Three years before the crash of Oceanic Flight 815, she was on a plane (Oceanic Flight 720) also from Australia to LA. Two hours after the plane took off it hit some turbulence and crashed on the same Jack, Kate, Sawyer, and the others crashed on. She and the rest of the survivors faced the same obstacles, maybe even more. Avril and the survivors of Flight 815 will soon discover the secrets of the island. **

Disclaimer: I do not own LOST  


* * *

LOST AND FOUND

A Talk with Boone

Avril went down the rope ladder and went in the direction Boone went hoping to find him. After a minute of walking, she saw him leaning on a tree. She walked up to him and from the look of his face it looked like he was crying. She sat down next to him and asked," Are you alright?"

"I just found out my step-sister is dead, what do you think," he said.

"Sorry," Avril said," Your friends did not believe me when I said you were with us. They said you were dead."

"It's a long story you wouldn't believe me," he said.

"Try me," Avril replied.

" About 41 days after the crash, I got crushed by a small plane in the middle of the jungle," he said," I was trying to call for rescue with the radio, but it fell out of the trees it was stuck in. The only things I remember from the next couple of hours was telling Jack my blood type and stopping him from cutting my leg off."

"Why did he want to cut your leg off," Avril asked confused.

"Because from being crushed all my blood was collecting in it and he said if I didn't get rid of the leg I would die," Boone said," I told him to not waste all the medicine on me when there was not way of me living, then everything went black. I wake up in the middle of the jungle in pain to find the Others there. I blacked out again and when I woke up I was connected to a bunch of machines. I wondered if it was all a dream, if the island ever existed. Then a woman walked in to check on me. She said her name was Juliet. I asked her what happened and she said that she didn't know that her people found me in the middle of the jungle."

"After you healed, did they let you go," Avril asked.

"No," said Boone," After I was almost completely healed, they started asking me questions. I refused to answer them, so they locked me in one of the rooms in their hatch. I believe it was called the Staff. Anyway, eventually one of them opened it and told me to follow him out of the station. When we got out, he told me to run before his people noticed I was gone, so I did and then I found you guys"

"So you really did die," asked Avril in a shocked voice," Wow, this island gets weirder and weirder everyday."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating in like forever. I'm trying to update all my fan fics, since I haven't in a long time. Please review. No flames. 


	9. Lights, Alarms, & a Monster

**Summary: Jack has a little sister named Avril Shepard who is a singer and has been on tour with Drive Shaft. Three years before the crash of Oceanic Flight 815, she was on a plane (Oceanic Flight 720) also from Australia to LA. Two hours after the plane took off it hit some turbulence and crashed on the same Jack, Kate, Sawyer, and the others crashed on. She and the rest of the survivors faced the same obstacles, maybe even more. Avril and the survivors of Flight 815 will soon discover the secrets of the island. **

Disclaimer: I do not own LOST.

LOST AND FOUND

Lights, Alarms, & a Monster

Boone and Avril went back to the tree houses after their conversation. It was dark now and the lights from the plane that were connected to a car battery lit up the camp. "I'll see you later," said April," I'm just gonna go to see your people and talk to them more about the crash and stuff."

"Okay," replied Boone, walking to his tree house. Avril walked over to the western side of the camp, walking over a few small log bridges that connected some of the houses along the way. She then spotted them talking outside of the houses.

"Hey guys," Avril said, walking over," How do you like the camp so far?"

"It's okay, if you're not afraid of heights," said Charlie possibly trying to be funny.

"Well, it's the safest place I could think of away from the Others," said April," So if you guys want to move your people here, we're in the process of building more houses in this side of the camp."

"Maybe," said Jack," Is there anything else you need to tell us about this island?"

"Well…," Avril began to say before they heard the sound they heard in the jungle their first night on the island then something that sounded like a car alarm filled the air.

"What's that," asked Michael.

"Shh," Avril said walking quickly to a board with switches that was connected to one of the tree houses. She flicked the switches and the lights and the alarm shut off. "No matter what don't move or make a sound till I say it's safe or else you'll die," Avril said. They followed her instructions and stayed quiet. They heard a heard noise and saw some weird smoke with what appeared to be miniature lightning bolts in it. After a few minutes, it was gone and Avril turned on the lights.

"What was that," asked Jack.

"That would be the monster," replied Avril.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review. No flames. 


End file.
